What Did You Say?
by Decadent Lover
Summary: L notices that Light seems stressed out, and offers to provide him with free 'therapy' sessions. Only, he doesn't specify what type of therapy Light will be receiving... (L/Light, spanking, child regression)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not even sure what this train wreck is, except that I wrote it for the DN kink meme, and decided to post it here too.

It's L and Light, but nothing sexual happens.

Kinks: spanking, child regression.

.

* * *

.

L turned to Soichiro after flicking the monitor in the investigation room off. "Though the surveillance has lowered my suspicions of your son being Kira," he said, thinking nothing of the sort, "I am worried about his stress levels. From what I've observed, he seems to be under a lot of pressure."

Soichiro relaxed visibly when L mentioned that the possibility of Light being Kira had decreased. He frowned at L's mention of Light's stress levels. "Well, he is under a lot of pressure right now to study for and do well on his exams. I'm sure he'll relax after he's finished them next week."

"Hmm," L said. "Oftentimes stress can build up and become habitual. Merely removing one of the stressors might help for a while, what will happen when he attends college? Or starts working at a job?" L paused to shovel a handful of gummy worms into his mouth. "It's better if the root problem is dealt with, and he learns to more effectively manage his stress. I have extensive personal experience with this, and am willing to provide him with several therapy sessions a month. With your permission of course."

Soichiro inclined his head. "Thank you, Ryuzaki. That's very generous of you."

L stared at him, his black eyes seeming to become wider. "I'm merely helping one of my lead investigators with his family," he said with a small smile. "Oh, and by the way, I'll need to keep him here for a few days in a row, in order to most effectively administer the therapy."

Soichiro sucked in a breath. "But Ryuzaki, won't that interfere with the case?"

L paused to bring a finger to his mouth. "I am effective at multi-tasking, but Yagami-san is correct, my efficiency will drop slightly during the therapy days. However, I think this will be more than compensated for, as I have calculated that Yagami-san's efficiency will increase greatly when he no longer has to worry as much about his son's well-being." L smiled, a smile that Soichiro would probably find creepy if he didn't know him.

"Thank you for your concern for my family," Soichiro said, wincing slightly. "It's true that maybe sometimes my work might suffer when I worry about them." He paused in thought. "It might be best to wait until after the exams for the first therapy session." He scratched his mustache. "What form of payment will you accept?"

"Yes, after exams makes the most sense, as there is no telling how Light might initially respond to the he is resistant at first, I may have to keep him for longer than planned." L's smile grew. "My caretaker initially administered this therapy for me, free of charge. It would be my _pleasure_ to do the same for Light."

.

* * *

.

Light was pleased with himself once he returned home after the entrance exams. Not that they'd been difficult, but now that he no longer had to attend classes and cram school, he'd have more free time to become God of the New World. The only thing was...coming up with a convincing lie for why he spent all his free time in his room. Fortunately Light had already bought a few of his college text books, and planned to use 'studying ahead' as his excuse.

He was taking notes on chemistry in the living room (for appearances only), when his father approached him and cleared his throat.

"Light," he began, "I'm worried about how hard you've been working lately. You seem stressed."

Light smiled his 'perfect son' smile, and clenched his hand so hard his pencil nearly snapped. "I'm not stressed, Dad, I'm just working hard."

"Yes, I know, son, but a colleague of mine suggested therapy, and even offered to provide the sessions free of charge."

Light's hand clenched hard enough to easily snap the pencil in two. "Therapy? Don't you think that's kind of extreme?"

Soichiro sighed as he gazed at the broken pencil in Light's hand. It was obvious that Ryuzaki was right, and that Light was more stressed than Soichiro had realized. "I think you should at least give it a try and see if it works."

Light nodded, but fumed inwardly. "Okay, Dad. I'll try it if that's what you suggest." Fortunately, he had pre-scheduled Kira deaths for the next few weeks.

.

* * *

.

Light adjusted his dress shirt as he waited outside his father's colleague's hotel room. The man's name was Ryuzaki, and he had no idea what to expect. Hopefully they'd be able to get through the therapy nonsense quickly - surely the man would quickly see that Light was a perfectly normal teenager who had absolutely no need of therapy. And in the unlikely event that the guy actually kept him here for several days, well, Light would just have to suffer through the therapy as best he could. All his father required was that he tried it.

Light sighed, and knocked again, eager to have this waste of time done and over with.

On the fifth knock, a man opened the door. He was dressed in a loose-fitting white shirt and jeans, and had wild messy black hair. In fact...he looked exactly like that creep who'd sat behind Light during the exams. It had to be a coincidence, though, right?

Light politely greeted Ryuzaki and stepped inside.

The man didn't reply, just stared at him creepily and closed the door. He seemed to be more in need of therapy than Light.

Light huffed and folded his arms. "I really don't think I need therapy, honestly. I'm only here because my father suggested it." Then he grimaced. Might as well get it over with even though all his instincts were screaming at him to run. "When do we get started?"

Ryuzaki grinned. "Many patients think that, but I assure you, even the most normal human can benefit from therapy."

Light rolled his eyes. Why his father stuck him with this creep was beyond him. But he did trust his father's judgement.

Ryuzaki scratched one bare foot against another. "I should warn you, some patients are slightly resistant to this form of therapy at first, and it's nothing to be ashamed of." He threw a soft blue t-shirt and matching shorts at Light. "Please get changed before we begin."

Light scowled. He didn't wear a nice shirt and a pressed pair of fitted khakis just to change into shorts and a t-shirt. Still, it wasn't horribly unreasonable yet, and he might as well humor the man. He picked up the clothes. "Where should I change?"

"Right in front of me is fine. We should learn to become comfortable around each other."

Light paused before continuing. He considered throwing the clothes down and storming out of the room. But then his father would surely hear of his reaction and make him return. No, it was better to put up with this now, and get it over with. Light slowly removed his clothes and folded them, glaring at Ryuzaki the whole time, then pulled on the soft t-shirt and shorts.

"Now what?"

Ryuzaki pointed to a corner of the room. "There are blocks and coloring books for you to play with. You may make use of them for as long as you like."

Light felt his eyebrow twitch. _that_ was the therapy? What the hell...he wasn't a child. Light turned angrily. "I don't have time for this."

Ryuzaki reached out an grabbed his arm. "Then Light-kun would like to progress immediately to the next step of therapy?" he asked, eyes widening creepily.

Light calmed slightly at the mention of 'progressing' and 'next step'. "Yes."

"Very well," Ryuzaki said, still grasping Light's wrist, and pulled him into the next room.

It was a bedroom. "What kind of therapy is this, anyway?" Light snapped, starting to lose patience again.

Ryuzaki stared back at him, a wide-eyed innocent grin on his face. "Oh? I thought you'd already been informed of the type of therapy you were to receive," he said, so exaggerated that it was almost certainly a lie. "My apologies." He sat down on the bed and pulled Light into a sitting position next to him. "I've read through your case, and have decided that-"

"My _case_? What do you mean, 'my case'?" Light interrupted.

"Notes from your family and teachers. As I was saying, in your case, child regression and spanking therapy are most likely to be effective at helping you deal with your root causes of stress."

Light paled. He'd never heard of such a thing in his life, and now this crazy man was going to treat him like a child and _spank_ him? Light stood. He'd ask his father about this. Surely he hadn't agreed. "I don't think this will be helpful," he said. "I'm going."

But before Light could move another step, Ryuzaki pulled on his arm and kicked at his feet, sending Light sprawling over his lap. "At least allow me to demonstrate first," he said, holding Light firmly down, then smacking his bottom.

Light struggled, but Ryuzaki had a firm grip on him and was stronger than he looked. A lot stronger than he looked. Light bit back a whimper and shifted, as Ryuzaki continued to relentlessly smack his ass.

"You're doing exceptionally well for you first time," Ryuzaki said, his voice low and soothing. "Don't hold it in, let your frustration out."

Light hissed and bucked as stinging slaps continued to rain down on his buttocks. It was starting to hurt, and he couldn't hold back the tears that began leaking out of the side of his eyes. He let out a soft sob.

"Good boy," Ryuzaki said increasing the tempo of his slapping. "You're doing so good."

Light writhed and turned as much as he could biting his lip. His butt was heating up from the spanking, and his cheeks were heating up with humiliation. He didn't want the added humiliation of crying in front of this weirdo.

"Come on, just a little bit longer, we're almost there," he said, encouraging Light with each blow he landed on his backside.

Light grabbed the bedcover in his hand and let out a choked sob. The pain was starting to become unbearable. And he was starting to not care as much what Ryuzaki thought of him. He sniffed and whined. "Please..."

"Very good, just a little while longer. You're making excellent progress."

Despite himself, the words were strangely comforting, contrasting sharply with the pain in his backside. Light let out a wail and tried to inch away from the punishing blows.

Ryuzaki re-adjusted Light's position on his lap and gave him a few extra-hard smacks in a row. "Very good, we're finishing up now," he crooned in Light's ear.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it was over, and Ryuzaki rolled Light off his lap and onto the bed. Light crawled towards the other side of the bed, clutched a pillow to his chest and sobbed.

Ryuzaki was right behind him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. "You did excellent for your first time," he said. "I had other event planned today, but I imagine you probably need a nap first."

Light nodded hesitantly. There was no way he could leave the hotel room with a tear-stained face and dressed like a child. He'd just take...a few minutes or so to recover his composure, then he'd insist that Ryuzaki let him leave. Light hiccuped and sniffed as he clutched the pillow tighter. Ryuzaki finished with his shoulders and cuddled up behind him.

"It hurts," Light whimpered as Ryuzaki pressed a little too close to his heated backside.

"I know," Ryuzaki said and readjusted his position. "But it will make you feel better. Just wait and see."

Light drifted off to sleep with the weirdo nestled behind him. It was strangely relaxing and soothing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the interest in this story. I already have the majority of it written, so I won't be adding any sex scenes. It will continue to be creepily kinky. XD

.

* * *

.

L watched his main suspect sleep and sighed. As much as it was obvious that Light Yagami needed therapy, he wasn't certain about the ethics of treating a serial killer _before_ catching him. If successful, would the therapy merely allow Light to become a more efficient killer? It was a possibility, though not one that L liked to consider for too long.

He sat up and brought a finger to his lips. Of course, there was the slim possibility that Light might re-evaluate some of his life-choices after the therapy, and give up Kira. There was only about at a 1% probability of that happening though. There was also the possibility that the therapy would have no effect, or a slightly negative effect. It was controversial, and the effects had not yet been widely studied, with almost all 'evidence' of success being anecdotal. However, Watari's administration of the therapy had certainly helped L with his insomnia on occasion...

But whether or not the therapy worked, it was indisputably an opportunity to get close to Light. To get inside his head. Perhaps he would even slip up being forced into such a vulnerable position. And even if L found very few clues as a result of this therapy, he had to admit, it was very satisfying to give Kira a spanking. And the fact that Kira was good looking made it even more satisfying.

Light woke with a start a short time later. Ryuzaki was still curled protectively around him, his mouth tasted bad and felt dry, and his butt was still sore. Light stretched, trying to figure out the best method to talk his way out of here. Hopefully he could pull it off before Ryuk found the remaining apples Light had hidden to keep the Shinigami occupied. It wasn't like he needed more humiliation in this situation. Still, he had to admit, he felt a lot more relaxed than he'd felt in a while. "What's next?" Light yawned.

Ryuzaki pulled him closer and nuzzled into his neck. "Mmm. I was thinking we could talk."

Light huffed out half a laugh. That was what he'd been expecting from the beginning with 'therapy'. "About what?"

"When was the last time your father spanked you?"

"What?" Light tensed and he felt his face heating up.

"I tried asking him, but all he would tell me was that you were remarkably well-behaved as a child." Ryuzaki started digging his fingers into Light's tensed muscles. "I'm just curious, and the answer might help me adjust the form of therapy you receive."

This was humiliating, and Light hoped he never saw Ryuzaki again. However, he had no reason to lie. "I..." he hesitated, "I received a low grade on an exam when I was spending most of my time practicing for the tennis championships..." That was the time that stood out the most, though possibly not the most recent.

Ryuzaki's grip tightened on him. "That's unfortunate. And likely why you regard it as a punishment. But you should be aware that I'll only spank you when I feel you need an emotional release. It's not a punishment, it's therapy."

Light scoffed. "And what if I don't believe you? Can I leave?"

Ryuzaki continued to grip him tightly. "Try it for two days. That's all I ask. It takes a while to see the results of therapy, which is why it'd be unwise for you to leave now."

Light sighed. Two days wasn't long; his father would likely nag him if he left early, and Ryuzaki hadn't been too horrible, aside from the spanking. "What's next then?" he asked.

Ryuzki hugged him and then stood up. "I imagine you are hungry by now, so I have a small snack prepared in the other room. And then we can play games of your choice until it is time for bed."

Light raised an eyebrow. "Snacks and games?"

"Yes. Unless you feel like you need another emotional release," Ryuzaki said pleasantly, and it didn't take a genius to realize the implied threat.

Light sat up on the bed and winced. "Snacks and games sound _lovely_ ," he said.

Ryuzaki just smiled.

.

Light wasn't certain what to expect as far as snacks went, but he certainly didn't expect to be seated at a tiny table and be given a sippy cup of juice, and a napkin full of animal crackers. It was ridiculous, but he'd already decided to humor Ryuzaki, and saw no point in stopping now. He drank his juice and ate the cookies, making faces at the sweetness.

Just then Ryuk decided to float through the wall. "Hey, Light - are you done with your human therapy yet? I'm getting ~bored~"

Light lowered his head. Just what he needed. A talking Shinigami to drive him nuts.

Ryuk took a minute to realize Light was wearing a soft blue outfit that looked like it belonged on a child of four, not a mature adult. "Whoa!" Ryuk snickered. "So that's what human therapy is. Why'd you tell me it was gonna be boring?"

Light gave Ryuk a quick glare as Ryuzaki re-entered the room. Even if he was being forced to act like a child, there was no way Light would talk to his 'invisible friend' in front of Ryuzaki.

For some reason, the Shinigami started laughing hysterically.

"What should we play with? Blocks? Cars? Coloring books?"

Light wanted to melt into the floor. "Blocks," he said. At least constructing things was sort of fun.

Ryuk continued laughing.

Light stacked the various colored blocks on top of one another and plotted all the ways he'd take down Ryuzaki. He wasn't as important as L as far as nemeses went, but he'd be satisfying to defeat all the same. Perhaps he'd tell his father what happened. Or maybe he'd just get his full name and write it in the Death Note. Could it be easy as asking? Light paused, midstack, and turned to Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki, what should I call you?" Light bit his lip. "Do you have a first name?"

Ryuk fell into another spasm of laughter.

Ryuzaki turned, innocently. "Oh, yes," he said, scratching his head. "My apologies, I completely forgot to tell you how to address me. For the purpose of this session, you can call me 'daddy'.

Light nearly faceplanted on the floor. It'd be a cold day in the Shinigami realm before he ever did that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews!

.

* * *

.

Light grit his teeth and stacked a block on top of one of his animal crackers, grinding it to dust.

"Light-kun, is anything the matter?" Ryuzaki asked with wide eyes. "You seem rather...tense."

"Hahaha, of course not, Ryuzaki." Light laughed as good-naturedly as he could manage. He'd have to try and avoid getting a spanking in front of Ryuk, or else the Shinigami would remind him of it for weeks to come. "I guess I'm just a little tired," Light lied.

Ryuzaki shifted and stood up. "Ah, I should have expected as much. It's been an eventful day for you, and it's no wonder you're tired. I'll run a bath for you."

Light paled. Hopefully the creep would let him clean up in peace, and not insist on treating him like a child...!"

Ryuk cackled when Ryuzaki left the room. "So how often do you humans do this therapy stuff?"

Light brought a finger to his lips. There was no telling what or when Ryuzaki might be recording, but he wasn't willing to take a chance to talk with Ryuk.

"Aww, man! You mean you can't talk to me the whole time you're here?"

Light nodded his head slightly, just as Ryuzaki returned.

"There's a bubble bath ready for you in the bathroom. I took the liberty of adding toys." The weirdo shifted from one foot to the other. "If you are willing, I'll help you, but if you need more time to adjust to this situation, you can bathe alone."

Light paused. On one hand, he was relieved that Ryuzaki was finally going to give him some privacy. On the other hand, he had a sinking feeling that if he bathed alone, Ryuzaki would likely decide that he needed to stay longer until he 'adjusted to the therapy. "Will I have to stay longer if I bathe alone?" he asked.

Ryuzaki's smile widened. "I knew you'd catch on fast."

Light sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, you can give me a bath," he muttered.

"With pleasure, Light-kun," Ryuzaki said, taking him by the hand to lead him into the bathroom.

The bath wasn't too horribly bad, just kind of creepy and awkward, with Ryuzaki alternating trying to get him to play with one of the floating boats, staring creepily at him, or trying to 'help' with his bath, which mostly resulted in Light getting a facefull of water.

Then he was dressed in soft pajamas with a train print on them, and Ryuzaki awkwardly tried to tuck him into bed.

"Do you want a bedtime story, Light-kun?"

Ryuk jumped up and down and flapped his wings. "Ooo, I want a bedtime story!" he shouted. "Why don't you ever tell me a bedtime story, Light?"

Light grimaced. Maybe he would have to pay more attention to Ryuk, and tell him bedtime stories about Kira's adventures. Although it felt insufferably childish, he was curious as to what story Ryuzaki would tell him. He blushed and swallowed. "Yes."

Ryuzaki sat down on the bed next to him. "I'll start, and you can continue if you want, because the story I'm going to tell is about a little boy who liked to pretend he was a police officer, and liked playing tennis."

.

* * *

.

"You never told me you liked to play cops and robbers when you were a kid," Ryuk said as Light rolled over and tried to fall asleep with a Shinigami in his ear.

"Mmm," he grumbled into his pillow.

"Hey, I bet you were hilarious back then too. Especially when you got all serious for your tennis championship. You never told me about that either." Ryuk hung from the ceiling and stared at the back of Light's head. "Will you tell me more stories about then later?"

Light grumbled and turned over again. Admittedly, it had been a while since he'd reminisced on his childhood memories. It was unsettling and counterproductive. He was supposed to be willing to give up everything he used to be in order to become God of the New World.

"Light-kun, you seem restless. Do you need help relaxing in order to fall asleep?" Ryuzaki seemed to appear out of the darkness and crawled onto the bed behind Light.

Light huffed in indignation. "No, I-"

He was cut off by a sharp slap to his buttocks and yelped in surprise and pain.

"Since you are still awake, let's see if this helps," Ryuzaki said, crouching down near Light and giving him a few more firm smacks on the ass.

Light writhed and clutched his pillow. Silently plotting all the ways he was going to kill his demented therapist. He whimpered and bucked as Ryuzaki continued to spank him, hitting a few places that were still sore.

"You are doing well," he said as he continued, alternating cheeks with each blow. "Just a little while longer and you'll sleep so well."

Ryuk snickered from the ceiling. "Wow. Humans sure are interesting. Is this always a part of therapy?"

Light clenched his fists and shrieked in frustration. He wasn't sure he could take much more humiliation.

"There you go," Ryuzaki said and gave him a few additional slaps before moving to rub his lower back then up to his shoulders. "Don't you feel much better after letting all that tension out?"

Light sniffed and turned over onto his side. His idiotic therapist curled up behind him while Ryuk continued to cackle from the ceiling. Surprisingly, it was a lot easier to fall asleep this time.

.

* * *

.

The next day proceeded without major incident. Light grudgingly agreed to eat a westernized breakfast of toast and pancakes covered in a sickly sweet thick syrup (and wondered if anyone on earth actually ate like this all the time). He spent the rest of the morning coloring (which was almost as therapeutic as writing in the notebook), and politely listening as Ryuzaki read him a book.

Finally, when afternoon arrived, Ryuzaki spoke the words Light had been longing to hear: "You've made excellent progress. I think I can allow you to return home until our next session."

Light jumped up at the words and wasted no time in changing back into his khakis and fitted shirt. There was no way he'd ever return, but he wasn't about to tell that to Ryuzaki. In fact, he had plans to ask his dad about the man, and discover his full name.

Ryuzaki paused awkwardly by the door as Light prepared to leave.

"By the way, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said, leaning in close and staring into Light's eyes.

Light shuddered but didn't pull back.

"I'm L."

.

* * *

.

Light spent the majority of his trip home with his head down, barely composed, and with his fists clenched lightly at his side. He carefully maintained his composure as he walked into his house, Ryuk cackling at his side. At least he had managed to leave 'Ryuzaki' on polite, if somewhat strained terms. But what could a normal person really say if they found out that their freaky spanking-therapy therapist was really the World's Greatest Detective?

"Hey, you're back," Sayu said as soon as Light walked in the door. "Dad said you were on vacation, why didn't I get to come? How was it?"

Light managed a semi-polite smile in his sister's direction. "It was okay, I guess. I have to go study." Light walked up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him.

Then he finally let loose.

Light shrieked and threw some of his books against the wall. He pounded his fists on the desk, face heating up with rage. "L! It was L all the time..."

He couldn't believe he had allowed his greatest enemy to so thoroughly humiliate him. After a few more minutes of shrieking and shouting, Light calmed. No, he had no proof this man was L. He could work for L, though there was a chance he actually was L. And if the detective was resorting to such measures as meeting Light in person, and trying to give him 'therapy', it meant he had no leads. None at all. Still, the fact that his nemesis had toyed around with him so much and spanked him, was enough for Light to clench his hands in rage again.

He pulled out the death note and sat down at his desk. Then he grimaced, pulled a pillow from his bed and placed it on his chair before sitting down. Ryuk cackled evilly.

Kira's judgements were unusually harsh that week.

.

* * *

.

To Light's surprise he did actually get to see his father that week. He approached him after dinner, shifting awkwardly.

"How was therapy? Was it helpful?" Soichiro asked gruffly.

"Uh...maybe," Light said and blushed. He had been planning to tell his father that he never wanted to return, but what if getting close to L in this way could give him a clue to the detective's identity? He simply couldn't dismiss this as a potential avenue of getting closer to the man. Even if the method was so humiliating it still set his teeth on edge.

"Good...I'm glad," his father continued. "Ryuzaki said it might take a while, and that you should return in a few days."

"A few days?" Light squeaked. His ass had barely recovered, he didn't expect to go back so soon.

"Yes, he said you seemed tense when you left," Soichiro said, not meeting Light's eyes.

Light saw his opportunity to confirm L's identity. "He told me he was L," Light said. "I was just shocked that such an important detective was also a therapist."

Soichiro coughed and sputtered, confirming Light's suspicions. _Ryuzaki really was L._

"Hmm. Well, if you think you need to go back so soon, you can. But you don't have to."

Light smiled politely. Give up another chance to mess with his nemesis? Never. "I think maybe it would be a good idea to give it another chance," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

L mournfully watched the report of Kira deaths. They seemed to be rising, and more vicious than usual, considering the amount of criminals who had heart attacks while using the bathroom, or performing some other type of private act. Perhaps he had misjudged how Light would respond to the therapy. Or perhaps he just needed more time. Was Light reacting to his revelation instead of the therapy? That was also a possibility. But at any rate, Soichiro had agreed to give him another chance to get under the teen's skin, and Light, surprisingly enough, had accepted without coercion.

He leaped to his feet as soon as there was a knock at the door, and practically pulled Light into the room. "Light-kun, you've returned," he said. "Come, let's get you changed into something more comfortable," he said, pulling at the buttons on Light's shirt. Light's lips tightened, but that was the only indication he gave of being uncomfortable of being dressed by L. He picked out a red outfit this time, and stood back to admire his work.

Light folded his arms and tried to look bored. "What's first this time?" he asked.

"Before we proceed, I should also tell you that I suspect you might be Kira," L said, watching Light's face.

"Kira?" Light laughed politely. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, and it's the reason I suggested therapy for Light-kun in the first place."

Light's fists moved as if to clench. "But surely that's absurd-"

"It's only a low percentage, and if you're not Kira, all you have to gain from this interaction is free therapy. Which based on my reports of your activities, you need."

Light's eyes narrowed, but he didn't contradict L.

"In the unlikely event that you are Kira, the death toll report would suggest that you need a lot of help relaxing. Perhaps more help than I gave you last time."

Light's eyes darted briefly to the locked door before darting back to L. "But I'm not Kira, so your conclusion is incorrect," he said.

"No, not incorrect, just perhaps not as accurate," L said, grabbing Light's wrist. "But don't worry; you'll still benefit from this even if you aren't Kira."

Light gulped. "What do you mean, more help relaxing?"

"You'll find out soon enough." L smirked and pulled Light into the bedroom. Watari hadn't used the paddle on him often, but L was curious as to how Light would respond.

.

* * *

.

Light breathed in and tried to give up control as he let Ryuzaki lead him into the bedroom again. Whatever the detective had planned, it probably wasn't good, and Ryuk would probably tease him mercilessly for it. Speaking of Ryuk, the Shinigami had agreed to be mostly quiet since Light had bribed him with apples, and promised to reward him later. Plus, Light had the sinking suspicion that Ryuk liked to watch.

L sat him down on the bed and pulled a blindfold over Light's eyes.

"What's this?" Light asked as he was enveloped in darkness.

"Sensory deprivation. It'll help you relax."

Then Light felt L's cool hands on his ankles, binding them.

"And this?" he asked, trying not to panic.

"Just a little something to help you stay still," L whispered in his ear.

Light swallowed, and felt a shudder run down his spine. He could hear L rummaging around for something, then he heard the soft pad of his footsteps as he returned. Light felt the detective's cold spindly fingertips on his side, pulling him forward until he was sprawled over L's lap.

"If you behave, I'll let you keep your hands unbound, _Kira_."

Light twisted his hands into the sheets. "I'm not Kira," he whined in protest, until he was cut off by a powerful blow to his backside.

It burned and stung, far worse than L's hands had, and Light couldn't help crying out as L continued.

"If you are Kira, you need a lot of assistance relaxing, Kira," L crooned in his ear.

Light shifted and whimpered under the barrage.

"You're doing well for a Kira," L said between blows.

Light had a bizarre image of L spanking him and then praising him for being Kira. He almost let out a laugh, but it was choked into a sob as L smacked his ass.

The pain was building and was fierce, and Light cursed himself for deciding to return. Let Ryuzaki be a weirdo by himself. "Ryuzaki, I-" he attempted.

"What's that? Harder, Kira-kun? Very well." L said and increased the intensity of the blows.

Light wailed and let tears stream down his face. He pulled at the sheets and tried to kick his bound legs.

"Shh, it's almost over Kira. I can see you're releasing a lot of your stress," L said as he landed a few more blows. "Think of how much better you'll feel."

Light was certain he'd probably have bruises, and judge criminals while standing for the next few days. He flinched and tried to move as much as possible as L applied what he hoped were the finishing thwacks.

Then it was over, and L untied his ankles and slipped off the blindfold, and allowed Light to crawl dejectedly to the other side of the bed, humiliation and pain radiating off of him.

.

* * *

.

He could barely even hear Ryuk chuckling above him, or feel L rubbing his shoulders from behind. All he could focus on was the hot pain in his backside. He whined and hissed and L pressed in too close to his body.

"Kira-kun, would you like me to apply some ointment to your bottom?" L breathed in his ear.

"I'm not Kira," Light sniffed between gasped sobs.

"Hmm, that remains to be seen. But ointment will speed up the healing process. Which I imagine will make things slightly easier for you, since I've decided this is going to be an intense therapy session."

Light shrugged his shoulders and then relaxed. "Yes," he said through gritted teeth.

L pulled his pants and underpants down, then slathered something cool and soothing on his butt, rubbing the substance gently into his skin.

There was some degree of relief. Not much, but enough to take the edge of the burning off. Light sighed and sank down into the pillow, barely even noticing as L finished and cuddled up behind him.

.

L watched as Light slept. He was 42% certain that Light had only so readily agreed to return because he wanted to find out information on the detective. Which was why it was imperative that he was harsh as possible. Harsh while also attempting to help Light of course.

The teen was almost adorable as he slept, sometimes jerking and whimpering as his pretty face twisting in pain. L couldn't resist, and reached down to slap his butt. Light flinched and let out a small cry, but didn't wake.

The detective decided he'd been sadistic enough for one hour, and pulled Light close to his chest again. Perhaps, when he caught Kira, he'd keep him, like he kept some of his other criminals with unusual skills. And maybe spanking therapy would help control him.

.

When Light woke several hours later, he felt the warm weight of L behind him. And he did feel relaxed. Even if his butt definitely felt sore.

"Ryuzaki-" he began, but was cut off by a sharp slap to his buttocks.

Light yelped. "What was that for?"

"Last time I told you to call me 'daddy' for this scenario. I meant it."

Light winced and rubbed his butt. "Is food next... _daddy_?" he asked.

"Yes, baby," L said and nuzzled his neck.

Light barely refrained from rolling his eyes. This was torture.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If child regression weirds you out, you might want to skip this chapter. In fact, you might want to skip the whole rest of the story too. hahaha.

.

* * *

.

L really was insufferable during the meal. First of all, he refused to allow Light to eat unless he agreed to be strapped into an adult-sized highchair.

"This is so weird," Light grumbled.

L gave him a condescending smile and patted his thigh. "Who's a good boy?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," Light whined.

Then L brought out the sippy cup of juice again, but made a giant production of being careful that Light wouldn't spill it. And when Light whined again about being hungry, L's smile widened.

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy will feed you."

L brought out a bowl of sweetened oatmeal, and insisted on spoon-feeding it to Light. It was humiliating to open his mouth and allow L to shovel food in, but Light was hungry enough to comply. (That, and he had a suspicion that if he refused to open his mouth, L would smear the food over his face.) Light hated being messy.

L seemed to have sensed this, and 'accidentally' dropped some of the food down the front of Light's shirt.

"Oops, baby. Next time you'll have to wear a bib," L said as he shoved another heaping spoonful towards Light's mouth.

Light glared, but opened his mouth. He just had to endure this for as long as it took to discover L's real name.

.

-.

.

After his meal, it was bath-time again (mostly because L the insufferable had made a mess of him on purpose). The bath was nice, though, and the warm water relaxed him again.

L dried him off, then held up a white cloth. "Is baby Kira-kun going to continue to be messy, or is he a big boy?" his nemesis asked with a sadistic grin.

Light shuddered. L couldn't possibly mean...! He'd have to be careful from now on, unless he wanted to end up wearing a diaper. "I'm a big boy," he said through gritted teeth, stepping into his clothes with L's assistance.

"Hmm, let's hope so," L said.

.

.

L watched as Light blissfully colored one of the pages of a princess coloring book. Things were about to get interesting, and although adding a diuretic to Light's juice might technically count as cheating, he justified it by needing to know exactly how Kira acted when he lost control.

L yawned and stretched, shifting through a few case files in order to at least appear busy. He knew it was time when Light suddenly sat up, eyes widening. He squirmed in place for a moment then bolted towards the bathroom. L smirked. The bathroom door was locked.

Light yanked on the handle and pounded on the door. "Ryuzaki! Why's this locked?" He hunched over and held his crotch. "I need to pee really bad!"

L looked up from his papers. "What's that, Kira-kun? Daddy is very busy, so speak nicely if you have a favor to ask of him."

Light hunched over even more, nearly crying with humiliation. "Please open the door to the bathroom... _daddy_."

L sighed and stood up. "Okay." He walked over towards the bathroom slowly, knowing Light probably didn't have much time left.

Indeed, the teen continued to whimper, then sighed in relief, before letting out a strangled sob.

L looked down at the soaked shorts and clucked his tongue in disapproval. "Baby Kira-kun is very messy after all," he said.

Light's face reddened and twisted in rage. "You wouldn't open the bathroom door," he snarled.

L slapped his face. "It looks like baby Kira-kun is very tense yet again. Don't worry, I'll help you." He reached down and grabbed Light by the ear, and yanked his shorts off. Then hauled him, grunting and sobbing, over to the armchair, and draped Light's half-naked form over his legs so that his ass stuck up in the air.

Light struggled at first, but L held him down and spanked his already reddened ass hard. After a while, Light calmed and stopped struggling, and his cries became softer and more even.

L stood him back up. "Go into the bathroom and I'll help you clean up."

Light stared at the floor, then flinched and walked into the bathroom. He likely knew what was coming.

.

.

His backside burned again, but worse was the humiliation of having lost control, and having L between his legs, carefully cleaning him. Light looked away and blushed in shame.

"All better now, baby," L cooed and rubbed some powder on his bottom. "Hold still, and I'll fasten your diaper on, so you don't have an accident like last time."

Light whined and looked away. This was almost too much to handle. Was it really worth it? He'd make it worth it, Light decided, as L wrapped the cloth around his hips and fastened the pins. Tonight he'd hack into L's computer, or try to go through some of his papers, and maybe, just maybe he'd find something useful.

L pulled on a new pair of shorts, and playfully smacked Light's butt. "Go play, baby Kira-kun. Daddy has to clean up your messy-boy mess."

Light sighed, but hurried out of the bathroom, to continue plotting as he colored.

.

.

Light colored and watched L from the corner of his eye. The detective had finished cleaning, and was quietly typing on his laptop. Surely he kept it in his desk at night, and the detective had to sleep sometime.

He shifted on the floor, the diaper a bulky uncomfortable reminder of his humiliation. And his ass still hurt something fierce.

Light swallowed his humiliation and loudly whined, just to see how L would react.

The detective sat up and closed his laptop. "What's wrong, baby Kira-kun?"

Light watched as L placed the laptop on his desk. "I'm tired," he said, faking a yawn.

L patted his head. "Okay, baby. Let's get you changed and ready for bed."

Light nodded. Even if it meant he had to endure the humiliation of another diaper change, it'd be worth it in the end. Hopefully.

.

.

Light fell asleep quickly, but soon realized the fatal flaw in his plan when he woke a few hours later. L wasn't sleeping with him, and there was no way to know if he slept elsewhere, or still hadn't gone to bed.

Then he noticed Ryuk hanging from the ceiling and snickering at him. Light beckoned the shinigami closer, and whispered in his ear. "Ryuk, I'll give you two bags of apples if you go check and see if L is awake or not."

The Shinigami laughed. "I'll do it, since I'm sure you'll be entertaining. More entertaining than today," he snickered.

Light huffed and rolled his eyes, and waited for Ryuk to return.

A few minutes later, Ryuk returned, looking slightly agitated. "Hey, Light, I don't know much about humans, so I don't know if he's asleep or not, but he's kind of hunched over his desk and not moving."

Light sat up. _What a weirdo_. He'd have to take his chances now. "Thank you, Ryuk," he whispered.

He tiptoed out of the bedroom and towards L's desk. The light was still on, and the detective was slumped over his laptop, still grasping it even in his sleep. Light moved closer, keeping an eye on L's steady breathing, and holding his own breath as he slid the laptop gently from under L's grip. He opened it and typed the password he'd observed L type earlier that day, and hurriedly started scanning through file names. He made a noise of frustration at the sheer number of files. It would take forever to go through them all. He clicked on one that was titled 'Kiracase' with today's date. All it contained was a line of text that read:

NICE TRY, KIRA-KUN.

The blood drained from Light's face as the screen went blank and L started stirring. Light swore and snapped the laptop shut and shoved it under L's arms. He turned to run, but L's hand shot out with inhuman speed and grabbed his wrist.

"Are you having trouble sleeping, baby _Kira-kun_?"

Light almost panicked as he felt L's cold strong fingers grip his wrist. Could he talk his way out of this one? He doubted he'd be able to avoid a spanking, but he might be able to avoid some of L's Kira suspicions if he played the 'curious teenager' act correctly.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep," he started, watching L's grin grow with a sense of dread. "And I wanted to see what you were working on all day."

L pulled Light onto his lap, grabbing his diapered bottom with one hand, and the back of his neck with the other. "That's very naughty, baby Kira-kun," he whispered into Light's ear. "I'll have to keep a closer eye on you from now on. Perhaps a toddler leash is in order?"

Light shivered but didn't reply. He also couldn't ask to leave now, because then it would be obvious that he only arrived to try and find information on L. And maybe there was still another way to make the detective slip up.

L's grip tightened on him. "And as far as having trouble sleeping, I'll help you with that."

Light squirmed, dreading the thought of another spanking on his already tender backside. "I can try on my own."

L chuckled evilly and carried him into the bedroom.

.

.

Really it was a win-win situation for L, no matter what Kira tried. L huffed in disapproval as Kira squirmed in his arms. The boy was supposedly a genius, one would think he'd realize that L had enough security measures to make spying futile. But that was the curse of ego. Even if Light realized how vulnerable he was in this situation, he simply continued to believe that he somehow would overcome the odds and emerge on top.

L stopped by the dresser and picked up the wooden paddle. "Baby Kira-kun must need _lots_ of help sleeping," he cooed.

Light started struggling, and L dropped him on the bed and sat on his lower back. He peeled the teen's shorts and diaper down, then took a moment to appreciate how reddened his buttocks still were.

"No, please," Light gasped and struggled beneath him. "It still hurts."

"Obviously not enough," L said, pinching one cheek between his fingers. Then he picked up the paddle, and started thwacking Light's butt. It wasn't just about spanking therapy anymore; the teen needed to be taught a lesson. And perhaps he would learn from a painful one.

Light wailed and bucked beneath him, but L kept his center of gravity low, and continued paddling Light, working over and around his ass, and hitting all the tender areas near his thighs that made the teen jump. L would likely leave a few welts this time.

When L's arm began to tire, he sat back and examined his work. Two welts were already forming, and there would likely be a few more by had ceased crying, and was now sobbing and hiccuping. L softly patted the teen's raw ass. The detective could be cruel, but he wasn't a complete monster. "Do you want some ointment, baby Kira-kun?"

Light stiffened, but nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours later, L held Light close as the other drifted off to sleep. He knew he had messed up, and probably sabotaged any therapy progress he'd made with Light. And all he had really done was confirm his own suspicion that Light was Kira. Accessing a file on L's computer was certainly not proof of Kira activity - it would hardly even be enough suspicion to justify more surveillance to the task force, but he wasn't certain if it was worth possibly losing any trust he'd established with the teen previously. Not that he was particularly convinced that the therapy was effective for Light, but still...L had certainly guaranteed that it wouldn't be effective by overdoing it with his punishment.

Of course, there was still the possibility that he could salvage some of the project by comforting Light at this point, but there was a 65% chance that anything he would do from this point onward would still produce the end result of a very angry Kira. Not that creating an angry Kira was necessarily a bad thing, he could possibly be more prone to slipping up, but on the other hand he might possibly be more bloodthirsty, which might be a problem, unless L figured out a way to manipulate him into staying here until the killings stopped. It was unlikely, but a potential way to force Light into having to either give up Kira, or force more suspicion upon himself.

L planned out the next steps in his strategy as Light slept fitfully in his arms.

.

* * *

.

When Light awoke, his first thought was that his butt hurt. His second thought was that for the Greatest Detective in the World, L was extremely careless to sleep curled up with one of his suspects. Light rolled off the detective, hissing in pain when he landed on his sore backside.

"Oh, you're awake." L rolled over and stared at him, eyes unblinking. There was something different in his gaze; less condescending, but more calculating than it had been before.

Light shivered and stared back, shifting slightly until he reached a more comfortable position.

L sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I think we've reached a turning point in your therapy sessions. Perhaps you could provide some input as how to proceed next."

Light blinked in surprise. "I ..uh." he couldn't quite bring himself to describe the parts of therapy he had objected to the most. It was too humiliating. He felt his cheeks heat up in shame.

"I was perhaps, too intense last night." L turned to lock eyes with Light once again. "Though if I ever catch you trying to access any of my computer files again, Kira, I promise you the next paddling will be even more severe."

Light snorted and sat up carefully, wincing. "I was just curious, I'm not Kira."

"Hmm." L followed Light's movements with his eyes. "The diaper seems a bit much as well. From now on I promise I'll go easier on the child regression therapy."

Light swallowed and nodded. He was relieved that the 'extreme' part of the therapy seemed to be over, but it was humiliating to think about it. Especially since he hadn't yet found anything useful out about L.

"I'll help you relax," L whispered and moved down Light's leg.

Light tensed up in fear for a moment, then scowled as he saw L smirking up at him.

"Relax. I said I'd try less extreme measures for a while. How do you feel about a foot massage?"

It sounded weird, but Light shrugged and let out a breath as L started touching his feet. Creepy as it might be, it was certainly an improvement over L's other ideas of 'relaxation'.

L fingers were long and spindly, but strong, and he quickly worked them into all the hollows and knots in Light's feet. He really hadn't realized how tense he had been until he started giving in, and relaxing into L's touch.

"You can tell me anything, you know," L said, working his way through Light's arch and up to his ankle. "I won't tell your father."

Light scoffed. If L seriously thought he was going to trick Kira into a confession by giving him a foot massage, maybe he wasn't such a great detective. He had to say _something_ though, that was how therapy worked. "Like what?" he ventured.

L moved to Light's other foot, and began pulling on his toes. "Anything you might find stressful in your life. Expectations. School. Family. Friends." _Homicide._

Light exhaled heavily again. "It's hard, I guess. Not being smart, that part's easy." Light thought for a moment, struggling to only reveal something that L couldn't twist into a 'suspicious fact.' "I guess just the high expectations. I need to be perfect..." Light trailed off. Perfect enough that his parents would love him? That his father would notice him and spend time with him? These all seemed rather childish, now that he thought of it, and he blushed in shame.

"Go on," L encouraged, working up to his calf.

"I..." Light let out a sigh. It wasn't like he could embarrass himself anymore in front of L. He'd already wet himself in front of the detective, a little whining was nothing. It was still so hard to allow himself to say the words. "Sometimes I feel like I'll only matter if I get good grades," he continued, letting the words out in a jumble. "If I do what's expected of me. Go to University, get a good job, and work until I can support my own family." It seemed so mundane. Boring. Was he really destined to be bored out of his mind for the rest of his life? (Well, aside from Kira, which was as good a reminder as any one of the reasons he talked himself into the plan. The other was, of course, he needed to be willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of the world).

L hummed and moved up Light's legs. "Some might envy all the opportunities you've had."

Light flushed. "I know... I mean..." He was fortunate to be a genius he knew, but at the same time, it was boring and no-one understood.

"Perhaps you would do well to identify exactly what it is that you object to in your current situation. Then work to change it." L was nearly at his knees now, still kneading and pressing on his skin.

"I guess," Light said. He really had taken care of most of his problem by becoming Kira. But he needed to pretend he hadn't for the sake of his 'therapy', and fooling L. And besides, the responsibility of being God of the New World could be stressful at times. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy what he was doing.

L rubbed his thighs for a few moments in silence, then stopped. "I think that's enough progress for now," he said, tilting his head to one side, and slipping a soft loop of fabric around Light's wrist.

"Wait, what's this?" Light asked as he held up his arm.

L's lips curved into an evil smirk. "A toddler leash. Or one variation of that. I told you I was going to keep you close so you couldn't get into anymore trouble, baby Kira-kun."

Light felt his face heat up. "But I thought-"

"That I was going easier on you? I am," L said, sliding off the bed and standing up. "But I was serious about keeping you out of trouble."

Light grumbled under his breath for a while, but eventually followed L into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is technically the last chapter, but I plan on writing an epilogue.

.

* * *

.

Ryuk found the whole situation hilarious. Even if Light couldn't talk to him, and could only glare up at him, he never failed to remind Light about how his face would scrunch up when L hit him. That always got a reaction, and then Ryuk tried reminding him of the time he peed his pants and had to wear a diaper to see how many crayons Light could break while he colored. So far he was up to 17.

Light tensed as he felt L's eyes on him.

"Is something the matter, baby Kira?" he asked sweetly. "You seem to be breaking a lot of crayons while you color."

"No, I'm just distracted," Light admitted. He took in a deep breath and decided to try a new tactic. "I want to go home."

L sat back and frowned at that, bringing a finger to his lower lip. "No, I don't think that's wise yet. You're in the middle of therapy, it wouldn't be beneficial to leave now."

"Hey, Light," Ryuk shouted from the ceiling. "I want apples."

Light closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, and not that I'm on your side or anything, but how many days of criminal deaths did you set up?"

Light's eyes flew open. He still had plenty of days of per-arranged deaths, but Ryuk's comment was a good reminder that every day he stayed here, he ran the risk of framing himself. He needed to find something, anything out about L, then it'd all be worth it. Otherwise, he'd be better off making a run for it right now.

"What do you mean I can't go home?" he challenged. "I thought this was voluntary."

"To a point, it is," L said. "But I had your father agree that I'd have authority to keep you here if I thought it was important for your mental well-being."

Light stood up and pulled at his toddler leash. "Well, I'm done with this," he said. He walked towards L's desk instead of away from it and impulsively threw the looped fabric and bungee in his face. Perhaps Light would even have enough time to look through his desk before leaving-

There was no such luck, as L was upon him in an instant, wrestling him to the ground. "I see you need a firm hand, baby Kira-kun," L whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. For now." L grabbed a nearby blanket, and dragged Light to its center, then began wrapping him tightly in layers of cloth, like an infant, or a mummy. Light certainly felt like the detective might as well be dragging him to his death. Here lies Kira, embalmed alive by the World's Biggest Dick-tective.

Then L left, and Light struggled in vain on the floor. He was cocooned as tightly as an insect, and as much as he wriggled, he just managed to flop around.

L returned a short time later with a rocking chair and a bottle, and pulled Light up into his lap.

Light continued struggling at first, moving around as much as he could manage, but L just cooed at him, and patted his cheek. "Aww, is my sweet baby Kira-kun, fussy? Don't worry baby, here's your bottle," L said, and shoved the rubber tip into Light's mouth.

Light wanted to cry, to punch L in the face, but eventually he had no choice but to stop struggling, and just rest, panting, as Ryuk laughed at him from the ceiling.

"That's better, baby," L cooed. "Now drink your bottle."

Light glared up at him, but complied. It was always easier to give in to L.

"Good boy," L said, and began rocking Light as he drank the bottle. "Maybe now baby Kira-kun won't be so fussy," he said, as he patted Light's bound thigh.

L continued rocking Light, watching as his Kira suspect gradually gave in. It was gratifying, and very promising for his future plans of keeping Kira. If he'd managed to control Light so much in just a few sessions, imagine what he could accomplish in a month or two. True, he still was resistant, and even now was glaring up at L with a look of calculating hatred, but that only made the whole ordeal more exciting.

He patted Light's thigh again as he finished the bottle. L had only given Light a mild sedative, there was no need for stronger drugs unless Wedy didn't find anything in her search of the Yagami house.

"Does baby feel better?" L asked, and Light scrunched up his face and yawned despite himself.

L's phone beeped, and he quickly answered the message, before turning back to Light with a smile curving his lips.

"I want to leave," Light insisted, though not with much force this time.

"Oh, but things are just about to get interesting, baby Kira. I'm about to solve a big case, and then you might have a big decision to make depending on the results."

Light struggled and tried to sit up. "I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki, what are you talking about..."

The door opened, and Wedy walked in, dramatically holding up a plastic bag.

"What did you find?" L asked as he felt Light stiffen in his lap. Drugging the teen hadn't been totally selfish - he figured Kira could use a little help staying calm when he was captured. And between the blanket and the sedative, he hopefully wouldn't be able to struggle too much.

"Just a notebook. It doesn't look like much, but it was in a hidden compartment that was wired with a homemade bomb, so I figured you might want to check it."

Light let out a strangled sob, and tried to thrash around.

Wedy raised an eyebrow at the way the boy was wrapped up and muttered, "Kinky."

L grabbed Light and tried to hold him still. "Behave," he said, smacking Light's butt a few times through the thick layers of cloth.

Then Wedy started and gasped, turning towards the corner of the room as she dropped the notebook into L's lap and on top of Light's face. "Ryuzaki, what is that...thing," she stammered.

As soon as he touched the notebook, L could see the creature as well. It had sharp pointy fangs and claws, and was dressed like a rock star from bands that Mello liked to imitate.

"Are you Kira?" L managed after a moment.

The creature laughed loudly. "No, I'm Ryuk. I'm a Shinigami. Light is Kira, even though he makes funny faces and says he's not. It's all hilarious."

Light was still struggling futilely and sobbing angrily. L spanked his butt sharply a few times.

Wedy rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "I'll expect overtime for this," she said.

"Of course," L agreed. Once Wedy had left, he flipped Light over, and continued spanking him, while asking Ryuk questions about the Death Note.

.

* * *

.

Light clenched his fist in rage as much as he was able, and sobbed into the side of the chair as L continued to spank him and negotiate with Ryuk. He was too angry and shocked to hear most of what was going on, but there was a crunching sound, and Ryuk had likely sold him out for apples, the traitor.

"Can you calm down, baby Kira-kun?" L asked between smacks. And it hurt, even through the blanket with how sore he was. "Or do I have to get the paddle?"

That caught Light's attention, and he sniffed and sighed in resigned defeat as L finished spanking him. Then the detective gave him a push, and he flipped onto the floor and landed on his sore ass with a yelp. "What the-" Light began.

"You are a mass-murderer, Kira," L said as he placed his foot on Light's face, pressing down hard enough to push Light's face sideways. "You deserve much worse, but I'll give you a choice."

Light swallowed. He knew there was a chance one day he might lose his life, sacrifice it for his goals, but he had hope he'd be able to accomplish more first. "I was trying to make the world a better place, I lowered the crime rate-"

L reached over and smacked his upper thigh. "Quiet, Kira. I can allow your Shinigami to kill you now, but we both agree that would be a waste of entertainment, but in all fairness, I'll allow you that option if you choose it."

Light was silent.

"Your other option is to stay with me. Entertain Ryuk, and I'll occasionally allow you to write a name only under the worst circumstances, when apprehending a criminal might endanger others."

Light sniffed. That didn't sound too horribly bad. "Can I help with cases once in a while?" he asked.

"Perhaps, if you behave." L leaned down and patted Light's cheek. "I'll also administer therapy to you whenever you need it, which is more than most criminals get. Oh, and if you misbehave, your punishments will make it more difficult for you to sit down than it probably is right now."

Light scowled. It was an impossible situation, but perhaps if he gave in, L wouldn't be too bad. There was the possibility of writing in the Death Note every so often, and he did have Ryuk to entertain. Maybe he could even eventually learn L's real name and escape...

Kira sighed dramatically and relaxed. "Fine. I agree. What's next?"

L smirked and scooped him up into his arms. "First, I'll make sure baby Kira is _very_ relaxed, then I'll put him to bed early for being such a naughty mass-murderer.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the epilogue! (As an aside, I never really understood why I get so much more reader response when L is the one being spanked. I mean, yeah, he's completely unethical and is childish and a jerk, but Light is all those things too, and a mass murderer...)

Anyway, enjoy!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Just as L had turned toward the bedroom, the door opened and Watari entered.

"Congratulations on solving your case, L," Watari said, giving him a pointed look. "When was the last time you slept?"

Light felt L tense and grip him tighter. "Technically I have still not finished with the case," he said. "I still need to make sure Kira will be compliant, then the case will be finished."

Watari made a noise of disapproval. "You need to consider your health, L," he said sternly. "I allow you to do as you wish during cases, but when you finish then, it's clear you still need my help to get enough rest and take care of yourself. Kira's training can wait until you've recovered from the stress of working on the case."

Light glanced up at L, curious about the turn of events. L seemed to have turned slightly paler, if that was even possible for the detective.

"Watari, I just need to put Kira to bed, then I'll sleep-"

Watari grabbed L by the arm and pulled Light from his arms and lowered him to the floor. "You can't compromise when it comes to your health," he snapped, striking L's backside sharply. "Now go lie down on the bed, and remove your pants."

Light twisted and turned, and tried to watch as well as he was able as Watari went into the other room, and pulled L over his knee so that the detective's pale skinny ass was sticking up in the air. Then Watari began striking him. L was silent at first, but eventually began to twitch and grunt in pain.

Light shifted again. He didn't feel sorry for L as his backside took on a reddish hue. Especially since his own sore ass was a reminder that L definitely deserved this and more. Light almost let out a laugh when L began struggling, and Watari picked up the paddle in retaliation. It was immensely satisfying to see L jump and hear his pained yelps as Watari continued paddling his butt. The old man looked strong, and the color that L's backside had turned was definitely proof of his strength.

Then it was over, almost too soon in Light's opinion, and Watari was rubbing L's lower back and whispering nonsense about how great of a detective he was. After a few moments L crawled under the covers, still sniffing.

Then Watari said a few words that wiped the smirk right of off Light's face. "Don't worry, L, I'll get Kira ready for bed for you."

.

It was a horrible feeling. Light was still too tightly bound in the blanket to even move, and could only watch as Watari returned, scooped him up, and brought him back into the bedroom, where L was still sniffling under the covers.

"Kira need to relax even more than I did," L said, and Light could see his tear-stained face from this close, but he couldn't do much more than shift slightly on Watari's lap.

"Quiet," Watari said, and landed a few powerful blows on Light's backside that made him very grateful for the blanket, even though he gasped in pain.

L sat up. "Kira can't possibly be getting the full effect without-"

The detective was cut off as Watari pushed Light to one side, and reached under the covers to slap L's butt. He jerked in place and yelped in pain as Watari landed several more blows in rapid succession.

It was even more entertaining to watch L get his butt spanked up close, and Light could barely hold back a smirk as his nemesis took another beating from Watari. Even better, was the fact that Light was getting a small break, and Watari was likely tiring himself out. L was jerking and whimpering with each blow now, and the skin looked red enough that he'd likely refrain from making comments about Light not being able to site down.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Watari asked in a commanding voice.

L nodded but whined: "I need to make sure Kira-"

*SLAP* Watari cut him off with a powerful blow across both butt-cheeks.

L whimpered and burrowed into the pillow, nodding his head, and trying to pull the covers up. Watari gave him five more slaps across the ass, hitting any spots he might have missed.

"There, I hope you've learned your lesson, and that you'll sleep well," Watari said as he pulled the covers back up.

L just nodded, and didn't bother to look back.

Then Light was lifted over Watari's lap again, and soon he was whimpering and crying as much as L was.

"I'm going easy on you tonight," Watari said as he continued to spank Light. "Because I don't want your crying to keep L awake."

.

L rolled over as Watari stood, and pouted and held his arms outstretched.

Watari chuckled indulgently. "Very well. Since Kira is well bound, you can sleep with him if you like." Then he rolled Light onto the bed, so that L could carefully snuggle up to his side as though he was a life-sized stuffed animal.

Light sighed as he felt L wrap his arms around him. It could be worse, he supposed.


End file.
